


Midnight Stockings

by biswholocked



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 17:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1193772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biswholocked/pseuds/biswholocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short Rose/Tentoo fluff fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Stockings

**Author's Note:**

> Jack in this story is Rose and Tentoo's son.

Rose rolled over, reaching for the Doctor for warmth. Not finding him, she groggily opened her eyes to find herself in bed alone. A dim light illuminated the hallway as Rose got up, shivering slightly from the chilly air, as all she was wearing was a large shirt and shorts. She padded down the hall into the living room, where she saw the Doctor bending over the fireplace, which was now barely glowing with embers.  
“Doctor?” she whispered. He turned around at the sound of her voice.  
“Ah, Rose. Did I wake you up? I’m sorry, I was trying to be quiet.” He looked somewhat sheepish, standing there in his plaid pajamas-a gift from Jackie- with his hair sticking up all out of sorts.  
“But Doctor,” Rose said, a hint of laughter in her hushed voice. “What are you doing?”  
“Oh.” the Doctor grinned. “Well isn’t it obvious?” he gestured excitedly to the fireplace, moving aside to reveal 3 stockings hanging from the mantle. “I’m hanging stockings for us and Jack.” Rose looked at him, surprised. “I know, I know,” he said, raising his hands. “It’s overly cliche, letting Jack believe in Santa and hanging stockings.” He moved over to the couch and patted the cushion next to him, waiting for Rose to sit down beside him before continuing in a low voice. “I suppose that’s why I want to. Let him have the childhood he should have. And it’s something new for me too, having Christmas with a family of my own.” He ruffled his hair. “Oh goodness that sounds daft, doesn’t it?”  
Rose looked at him with adoration and nudged him with her shoulder. “Nah. It sounds...sweet.“  
He raised an eyebrow. “Really?”  
“Yeah,” she said smiling, tongue between her teeth. He smiled back and let out a small chuckle when she yawned and stretched her arms.  
“Come ‘ere,” he said, pulling gently on Roses’ arm as he leaned back against the couch. “Let’s just spend the rest of the night out here.” Rose laid back and settled herself against the Doctor, her heart warming at the feel of his body behind hers.  
“Merry Christmas, Rose Tyler,” she heard, as she was dozing off once again.  
“Merry Christmas, Doctor.”


End file.
